cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Cultivation
Song Shuhang started his cultivation at the age of 18, well over the golden age for cultivation. Before he started his cultivation, he was briefed by North River on the pros and cons of the Cultivation World, and whether to become a loose practitioner or joining a school. According to many big shots, including the Second, Third and Seventh Rulers of the Nine Serenities, Song Shuhang’s talent is very ordinary and not worthy even to be mentioned. Despite his lack of talent, and the fact that he already missed the golden age for cultivation, Song Shuhang’s cultivation speed is faster than the legendary monsters such as Ruism’s Holy Man and Heavenly Emperor. The reason of the speed largely contributed to his weird luck. As such, rather than the usual cliché of the main character being a suppressed genius from a small and weak family or school that needs to prove himself or amaze the world, Song Shuhang is an ordinary guy who joined a powerful sect, personally mentored by the strongest member, received preferential treatments from other members that even elite disciples from major schools will be drooling with envy. Song Shuhang also doesn’t have any reason or motivation to start cultivating rather than just to look cool. He dreams of becoming a scholarly-looking swordsman with poetic sword arts. Cultivation Details Song Shuhang breaks all the established rules and customs in cultivation. Closing Up Meditation Background Closing-Up (后台闭关; Hòutái Bìguān) was a unique closing-up mode belonging to Song Shuhang. In this mode, closing-up, enlightenment, to listen to the law, eating and drinking can be done simultaneously. Some things that ‘don’t need movement’, can be switched into running in the background, while things that need action will be switched to the front desk. In order to force Song Shuhang to properly closing-up, White once forcefully load the former into a specially made stone coffin. White then jammed the telecommunication signals since Shuhang was chatting in the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Shuhang’s mental sense also being blocked when White realised that the former was chatting using the Cultivation Chat Group. This closing-up mode later on was learned by White. Dao Name Seven Dao Names }} Rejected Names Aside from the seven dao names, the members suggested lots of names, such as *Great Master Butcher Knife (Ancient Lake Monastery) *Young Master Hard Fist (Mad Sabre Three Waves) Other Dao Names *Seven Dao Names – There are members who are confused with his seven dao names and started to call him as Fellow Daoist Seven Dao Names. *Cheng Lin – Song Shuhang has inherited Cheng Lin’s Way of Nurturing New Life and Dao Name. Energy In the term of both quantity and quality, Song Shuhang’s energy far surpassed those with the same level as him. This is due to him obtaining three plug-ins that continuously absorbing and purifying the energy of Heaven and Earth for him. The three plug-ins are: #Spirit Ghost #Minor World #Saint Seal When he was just a Fourth Stage, his energy purity is at least 100 times over any regular Fourth Stage. He also fully refilled an energy-drained Fourth Stage Mi Lulu without any significant drop in his energy. It is also noteworthy that all three plug-ins aren’t unique to him, since there are other people who have those plug-ins too, albeit not all three. Amongst the current practitioners, aside from Third Nine Serenities Ruler, he was the only one known to have all three, and he obtained them extremely early on his path of cultivation. Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable True Illusion Song Shuhang first encountered a True Illusion while he was just a First Stage Beyond Mortal, by inadvertently entering White’s True Illusion: Desert World. Afterwards, he encountered a few more True Illusions such as Pavilion Lord Chu’s True Illusion: Clear Water Pavilion and Seventh Path’s True Illusion: Ancient Tomb World. He started to show his own True Illusion ability during Fifth Stage. A few days after he was promoted to Sixth Stage True Monarch, he has an enlightenment of the ability. During the enlightenment process, he was protected by an extremely luxurious line-up consisting of Saint White, Saint Monarch Seventh Path, Saint Monarch Spirit Butterfly, Venerable Yellow Mountain and Venerable Drunk Moon. The rest of the Nine Provinces (1) Chat Group also joined in the fun when they sober up. True Illusion (?) Warm Desert True Illusion (?) Desert World (真实的幻象?沙漠世界; Zhēnshí de Huànxiàng? Shāmò Shìjiè) was the first True Illusion awakened by Song Shuhang. At first, the True Illusion (?) Desert World was a copy of White’s True Illusion: Desert World. Little White, a doppelgänger of White lives in this True Illusion. True Illusion (?) Everlasting Infallible Holy City True Illusion (?) Everlasting Infallible Holy City (真实的幻象?依旧是永不陷落的圣城; Zhēnshí de Huànxiàng ?Yījiù shì Yǒng Bù Xiànluò de Shèng Chéng) was the second True Illusion (?) awakened by Song Shuhang. True Illusion (?) Radiance in Primal Chaos True Illusion (?) Radiance in Primal Chaos (真实的幻象?混沌中光芒; Zhēnshí de Huànxiàng ? Hùndùn zhōng Guāngmáng) was the third True Illusion awakened by Song Shuhang. This was also the first time Shuhang relying on his own strength and ability as a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable to create True Illusion. Eighth Stage Seals Song Shuhang is the first and currently the only one in the entire history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and the Nine Serenities to have more than one Seal. Members of the Nine Provinces (1) Chat Group who participated in the 5 + 1 Heavenly Tribulation and 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation will also obtain another Seal when they successfully transcended their respective proper Seventh Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation. Tyrant Song Seal Song Shuhang obtained his first Saint Seal when his Third Promotes Fourth Heavenly Tribulation was upgraded into Seventh Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation due to the machinations of his enemies. This seal represents the All Heavens and Myriad Realms. It’s also paired with Tyrant Ru Seal. Tyrant Ru Seal Song Shuhang obtained his second Seal when he was dragged into Skylark’s Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation due the Aura of Undying he obtained from the Eye of Skylark. He also gets promoted from Fourth Stage to Fifth Stage in the Demonic Tribulation. Shuhang tried to choose his own title with the opportunity given by the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler. However, all of his chosen names were already taken. After the allocated time expires, his title was chosen randomly. This seal represents the Nine Serenities. It’s also paired with Tyrant Song Seal. Tyrant Dragon Seal Song Shuhang entered the first ever Seventh Promotes Eighth Black Dragon Tribulation for his Fifth Promotes Sixth Tribulation. Song Shuhang was accompanied by Li Yinzhu, Doudou and Soft Feather physically, and 28 members of the Nine Provinces (1) Chat Group joined in their nascent spirits. Ancient Saint Seal: Tyrant Dragon 霸龙 This title was taken directly from Shuhang’s Dragon Net ID. This seal represents the Black Dragon World. It’s also paired with Tyrant Serenity Seal. Tyrant Demon Seal Tyrant Demon was the first title Song Shuhang created for himself. Tyrant (霸) came from Tyrant Song (霸宋) and Demon (魔) from Demon Emperor Hezhi (何止魔帝). This seal represents the ‘past’. It’s also paired with Tyrant Sabre Seal. Tyrant Exterminate Seal At first, Song Shuhang chose ‘Ninth Path’ as his Saint Title. However, the moment the Saint Seal starting the condensation process, the Heavenly Way suddenly exploded and vanished. The strength Heaven and Earth rule starts to forcefully change this Saint Seal’s Saint Title – because of Profound Saint Tyrant Song in ‘Manifest Presence In Front Of Human’, the Heaven and Earth rule must through his Saint Seal, broadcast the ‘Collapse of the Heavenly Way’ signal to All Heavens and Myriad Realms. ‘Nine Path’ was suddenly changed into ‘Tyrant Exterminate’. The new title was also full of destruction aura. Because there was a Heaven and Earth principle meddling the Saint Seal condensation process, Song Shuhang’s fifth seal size was especially huge, bigger than the previous four seals. This seal also containing a wisp of Destruction of the Heavenly Way’s information. Its birth also symbolises the disappearance of a Heavenly Way. As such, rather a Saint Seal, the fifth seal was categorised as the Way Seal. This seal represents the Collapse of the Heavenly Way and wasn’t paired with any seal. Tyrant Serenity Seal This seal represents the Immemorial Demon Sea. It’s also paired with Tyrant Dragon Seal. Tyrant Sabre Seal This seal was condensed ‘before’ Song Shuhang transcended the tribulation for it, due to the credit payment principle. This seal represents the ‘future’. It’s also paired with Tyrant Demon Seal. Principle Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Life Span Space Ability Tribulation Transcending Array Song Shuhang has never used any transcending tribulation array when transcending tribulation, due to his tribulations always happening quite randomly. Way of Eternal Life Way of the Tyrant Way of Nurturing New Life Category:Song Shuhang